


Playlist

by notbeezy



Category: ATEEZ, Atiny
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, San - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Sugary sweet, Yeosang - Freeform, clueless bff, jongho, seonghwa, sk8r boi sangie, soft, sorry tagging the others for hits, woosang - Freeform, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeezy/pseuds/notbeezy
Summary: in which yeosang finds a playlist on wooyoung's ipod with his name as the title.he listens to it.everything just makes sense.





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> we love a cliche clueless bff to lovers au !! got the prompt off that generator website.  
also when you see: "✿" thats wy's pov and when you see: "✩" thats ys's pov

They say you should fall in love with your best friend. It’s a guaranteed one way ticket to happily ever after land.

Wooyoung is here to tell you that is complete bullshit. Well, maybe not  _ complete _ bullshit. HOWEVER, he wasn’t on a train to this so called happily ever after land. He was stuck on platform clueless. Which he also couldn’t complain about. Yeosang was the boy of his dreams.

The completely marvelous, yet oblivious, boy of his dreams.

Oblivious to the way Wooyoung’s stare lingers over every inch of Yeosang’s skin. To how Wooyoung has tucked himself into the corners of Yeosang’s sleepy smile in the mornings, when he was just waking up. How Wooyoung let’s him cuddle in his lap as often as he did, despite how he didn’t like physical affection that much. Simply because being close to Yeosang was all he wanted most days.

Oblivious to the way Wooyoung always found  _ something _ wrong with the people Yeosang crushed on or dated. To how their one on one bff hangouts looked like date nights to anyone on the outside watching them.

And maybe it was because Yeosang just didn’t consider Wooyoung anything past a best friend. Platonic flirting was a thing and he knows most days, it was just to fluff Wooyoung’s confidence. But goodness was that dangerous for Wooyoung in hindsight.

Those words left on him like dew drops on flowers.

But Wooyoung has known Yeosang for too many years to be selfish enough to possibly ruin what they had for his own personal gain.

And like that flower covered in those dew drops, he drinks slowly. Patiently waiting for dawn to come again, knowing it always will. Letting the little he got suffice enough to keep him going.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ •̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Yeosang had two favourite hoodie’s and both of them just happened to be Wooyoung’s. Would he ever give them back? Maybe (most likely not).

Wooyoung was his safe space. Yeosang’s favourite hiding spot when the world was demanding too much from him. And when he wasn’t physically available, Yeosang would surround himself in fabric that smelled just like Wooyoung. Close his eyes and pretend Wooyoung was there long enough to force his troubles to crawl back out the window and into the darkness where they belonged.

Often people asked him if he was dating Wooyoung.

What a lovely thing to assume.

That someone as spectacular as his best friend would consider dating him.

Yeosang always shot down the accusations before Wooyoung had a chance to feel embarrassed. Not that he’d ever truly be embarrassed by Yeosang (he hoped). But he just knew Wooyoung deserves someone better than a soul so deeply rooted in their town with small dreams. Wooyoung wanted to see the world. He wanted to live in four different countries before he died and Yeosang just wanted to become a teacher. Help fourth graders learn about the solar system.

Wooyoung was a solar flare and Yeosang barely felt like a falling star in comparison.

Wooyoung was always there to cheer him on when he felt like he couldn’t even crawl to the finish line. Or dry his tears and pull him back to shore when his mind drifted too far out into the dead sea.

Wooyoung was the best thing to ever happen to Yeosang.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ •̩̩͙✿•̩̩͙ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Wooyoung is combing back Yeosang’s hair as he sleeps on his chest. He had a nightmare (again). He usually has really bad one’s when he’s super stressed out. Knowing he’s going to be evaluated on how he leads the class Monday must be eating away at him.

Wooyoung doesn’t mind. As long as Yeosang got the rest he needed, he’d let the poor thing sleep on him in any position he wanted.

“I love you.”

He whispers softly before pressing a feather light kiss on his forehead. Leaning close to breathe in the smell of his herbally shampoo. He always found it endearing that Yeosang had scents for everything. Like now, destressing called for sage and mint with just a hit of orange blossom.

“I love you too, Wooyoungie.”

He doesn’t panic. This isn’t the first time he’s been caught whispering his endearments to Yeosang while he slept. Yeosang never made it weird. And after all this time, why would he? They were best friends after all. Isn’t that part of the package? Always admitting the love and unbreakable bond the pair shares?

Yeosang hugs him tighter, snuggling up into his neck for just a moment (Wooyoung’s favourite moment when they cuddled) before he rolled off him. Stretching, arching his back off the bed and balling his fist in an attempt to rid his body of the sleepiness. Gently falling down and turning to face Wooyoung again. That sleepy smile slowly spreading across his face, like shades being drawn to reveal the morning sun.

“Sleep okay?”

“As well as I could.”

Wooyoung traces over the birthmark on his cheekbone. Yeosang closes his eyes, allowing him to run his fingertip over the continuing raspberry patch on his eye. Wooyoung is one of three people he allowed to do this.

“I have to head into the vet office today for a few hours. Not long, just a meeting and then cleaning some cages. You can stick here around if you want.”

“I should finish up the lesson for Monday.”

“Want my to stop by when I’m done? You can read it to me as a practice run.”

Yeosang has this particular smile when he tried to hide how excited he was. He would push his lips almost into a pucker of some sort and the apples of cheeks would become so round.

He nods quickly and they softly laugh.

“I’ll see you soon then.”

Yeosang grabs his hoodie,

“Did you wash this?”

“Yeah but I’ve worn it a few times.”

He slips it over his head and Wooyoung wants to protest, as he  _ just _ got it back. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like seeing Yeosang walking around in his clothes.

So he watches them both disappear out his front door until later today.

———-»»—

Wooyoung was trying to focus on this man with the terrible monotone voice explain the next adopt a friend Saturday event. But he’s so cold. Why? Yeosang has his hoodie.

He takes out his phone,

me:

Can you take a quick break to bring me my hoodie please?

hehetmon:

Do you even realise how far you are from me? You won’t need your hoodie by the time I get there.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. He’s right (on the rare occasion).

me:

Can you at least bring me my ipod?

hehetmon:

Please join the rest of us and use your iphone.

me:

Please join the rest of us and use Uber.

hehetmon:

I enjoy skating, a sport I’m good at.

me:

Yes I know, you like being on xgames mode.

hehetmon:

You’re just jealous because you can’t keep your balance.

me:

Look I didn't text you to get flamed, I would’ve text Jongho for that. I just want some music while I clean later.

hehetmon:

(╯︵╰ ) shut up crybaby, I’m leaving right now.

Wooyoung smiled to himself.

Then panic hits him as he remembers there’s a playlist he made for when he’s having loving Yeosang hours.

Wooyoung sank in his seat and mentally BEGGED the universe to prevent that curious boy from looking through his ipod.

(Not going to mention all of the selfies he’s saved of Yeosang).

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ •̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Yeosang was tugging on his shoes when the ipod falls out of his pocket. He cringes and picks it up, looking over the screen and sighing in relief that it’s still intact. He smooths down the faded and ripping psyduck sticker on the neon green case.

Curious, he unlocks it (Wooyung uses the same two passcodes for  _ EVERYTHING _ ) and goes to his music. Wooyoung usually kept up with musicians better than Yeosang did. He looks through the playlist tab for a cleaning one. Wondering what got his best friend’s mr clean mode going. He feels his heart pound a little too fast when he sees one titled  **‘Yeosang’** with a cat surrounded by hearts as the album cover.

**just a daydream away ⌒♡*:･。.**

A simple description.

Fifteen songs, fifty four minutes long.

Yeosang stares at it for a few moments before grabbing his skateboard and heading out. He tucks the ipod back into the hoodie pocket, holding it firmly. Finally he gets a running start before hopping on his board. The wind pushing back his hair and he closes his eyes for a moment. Wooyoung pops up in his mind and he opens his eyes.

Would he be mad if he listened to it?

He stops at a crosswalk and connects his airpods to the ipod. He stares at the description again before he hits the shuffle button.

First song is called Crush by someone named Tessa Violet. Yeosang finds this one funny. The whole vibe of it doesn’t sound like something Wooyoung would listen to. But then he hears a few lines,

“ _ You make it difficult to think. And when I’m with you I turn all shades of pink. I wanna touch you but I don’t wanna make it weird.” _

And it makes his heart race again. Because he suddenly recalls all the moments where Wooyoung has retracted his hand after reaching out to brush hair from his face or wipe the corner of his mouth.

_ “I just wanna be your crush.” _

Did Wooyoung really feel that way about him?

Yeosang shakes his head and skips to the next song.

He looks at the title, You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember. It makes his stomach knot. But this guys voice is soothing.

_ “I know these times are hard and I feel it too. But none of that ever seems to matter when I’m holding you.” _

Yeosang feels the knot in his stomach slowly coming undone with every pluck of the acoustic guitar. How many times had they whispered words similar to those to each other in moments of weakness?

It was them against the world.

_ “I’ve never seen a smile that can light the room like yours.” _

The lyric seems to wrap around each ear drum a moment too long and Yeosang swore he could hear every compliment Wooyoung has ever made about his smile.

One after another, like dominos falling.

He hated his smile. He always found a way to hide it. But never around Wooyoung. He loved his smile and Yeosang never felt the need to hide it from him.

The song mentions something about butterflies and that exactly what he feels instead of that nervous knot from before.

Next song, Wake Me by Bleachers. This sounds like an eighties band Yeosang can’t really remember because another lyric rushes more memories to the forefront of his brain.

_ “I’d rather be sad with you, than anywhere away from you.” _

He thinks about all the times he’s been stressed or sad and how he went  _ running _ to Wooyoung. Folding into himself like a house of cards. How he’d apologise for being in that state because Wooyoung shouldn’t have to deal with his baggage when he’s got his own. But deep down he knew he didn’t want to be with anyone or anywhere that wasn’t Wooyoung, his safe space.

_ “I can’t believe I captured your heart.” _

Yeosang smiles to himself, thinking he couldn’t believe Wooyoung felt this way about him.

Because was was a little meteoroid to the sun?

_ “If you’re lonely, lonely, lonely wake me.” _

Is this how Wooyoung felt when they went for midnight convenience store runs or when Yeosang woke in out of a dead sleep because YouTube was boring him?

Yeosang thinks about all the innocent ‘because I miss you’ he would say to Wooyoung when he’d show up at the vet office or his apartment.

When he was lonely, the only person he ever searched for was Wooyoung.

Skip, Best Past by H.E.R. Yeosang loved this artist. Her honey voice always helping him fall asleep After long nights of studying. Even this song was one he had grown to love. But hearing,

_ “If life is a movie, then you’re the best part.” _

It hit differently.

Yeosang often worried he leaned on Wooyoung too much. Worried that if they spent too much time together, that he’d get tired or annoyed with him. Even though Wooyoung always reassured him that Yeosang’s company was his favourite part of his days.

_ “It’s the sunrise and those brown eyes.” _

Suddenly Yeosang is thrown several years back when he used to wear blue contacts almost everyday. Wooyoung has pushed and pushed for him to stop wearing them because his brown eyes felt like sunrise. Explaining that they were warm and held so much wonder. Yeosang, for a moment, thought Wooyoung was flirting with him. But why on earth would he?

The title Best friend makes Yeosang relax just a little. When he hears,

_ “I wanna be your favorite boy. I wanna be the one that makes your day.” _

He can’t help but laugh.

Yeosang covers his mouth because Wooyoung truly did want to be everyone’s favourite. He always got pissy when Yeosang joked about him being third or fourth.

_ “I can’t wait to be your number one.” _

Yeosang can’t stop laughing at this song. The cocky yet bitter undertones are just like Wooyoung.

Is this how he felt whenever he watched Yeosang recklessly place his heart in the hands of anyone else besides him? Whenever he’d point out everyone’s flaws to Yeosang, was Wooyoung warning him or hinting at something Yeosang has never seen clearly?

Love Somebody Like You by Joan comes on next and the first line is enough to make Yeosang stop his board from moving.

_ “What if I told you, I can’t take my eyes off you?” _

Yeosang stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, his heart trying to find its natural rhythm again.

He’s heard this before. With Wooyoung a few years ago.

They had saved up for months and taken a trip down to jejudo with their group of friends for holiday. They got drunk in the hotel room and were dancing. The two weren’t alone, all eight of them were in the room, Jumping from bed to bed and spinning each other around. Wooyoung threw his arms around Yeosang’s neck and sang this line,

_ “There’s something about you. Wonder just how far we can go.” _

They laughed at how off key he was. How his words slurred together. They fell back, missing the bed and knocking into the nightstand. The pair just laughed it off. Wooyoung stayed close to him. Looking at him the way he always did.

_ “I wanna love somebody like you.” _

Wooyoung between his legs, face close to Yeosang’s before San through a pillow at them.

Yeosang never thought about how sad his eyes were until now.

Skip to the next song, Floating by Alina Baraz. Yeosang is back in motion on his board. This song is almost sexy to him. The way their voices melt into his ears. Another Wooyoung type of song. If he really did want to confess to Yeosang, this is the kinda song he’d except Wooyoung to replicate.

_ “I let my worries go soon as you come through the door. Thinkin about being yours.” _

Yeosang questions his own feelings now. Because Wooyoung had this exact effect on him. How the world didn’t seem to matter when they were together. Whatever they were doing didn’t matter (homework, video games, even being in silence). As long as they had each other, the world would continue to spin.

_ “It’s in the way you touch me. I don’t know much about love-” _

milkyway:

What’s taking so long?”

me:

Did you forget I’m traveling by skateboard?

milkyway:

For fucks sake, Uber is a thing Sangie. Utilise it!

me:

Suddenly feel like helping the eldery cross the street.

milkyway:

I can’t stand you.

me:

You love me.

Yeosang hates how nervous that normal response makes him feel. Because everything's different now, isn’t it?

_ “Love it when you say my name real slow. All my love is yours.” _

Yeosang did love the way Wooyoung say his name. Especially when he was really sleepy. It was almost whiny. Yeosang shook the perverted thought out of his head.

milkyway:

Please just get here soon as possible.

That’s not his normal response. Normally he’d sarcastically agree about how much he loved Yeosang but wasn’t above breaking his knee caps.

So yeah, things are different now.

Does he know Yeosang’s knows?

Is that wavelength they share telling on him?

Shawn Mendes is filling his ears and there’s a line that grabs him,

_ “Be my summer on a winter day.” _

He thinks about the time Wooyoung said Yeosang could melt the coldest of hearts. He was too precious to be mean too (although Wooyoung has  _ zero _ issues when it came to dragging Yeosang).

_ “I’m free fallin all in you.” _

Yeosang doesn’t know what it is about that line that makes his chest feel warm. Maybe it’s how the pair trust each other so carelessly. If Wooyoung had already fallen, Yeosang would undoubtedly catch him.

_ “If I’m dreamin baby, please don’t wake me up.” _

Once Yeosang heard Wooyuong say his name in his sleep. He remembers giggling and wondering what he was dreaming about. Yeosang let Wooyoung hold his hand while he slept.

It was rare that Wooyoung was the one curled up against Yeosang. But when he did, Yeosang savoured it. Feeling as though for once he was the space space for Wooyoung.

The next song title puzzles him. Distance by Christina Perri plays as he stops at an intersection. His heart sinks a little realising this one is sad.

_ “Do you feel the way I do, right now?” _

Yeosang wonders how many times they shared a moment where the lines seemed blurred and it made Wooyoung ask this question internally.

_ “Call it anything but love.” _

Like, say, best friends.

_ “I’ll make sure to keep my distance. Say I love you when you’re not listening.” _

But that’s the thing, Yeosang was always listening. He used to milk it, keeping his eyes closed to ensure he wouldn’t have to help cook or run errands. Sometimes Wooyoung would sink back down into bed and fall back asleep (a win for the lazy bff).

But there were moments where they were tangled in each other and Wooyoung would be overflowing with compliments for Yeosang. He’d keep his eyes closed in order to hear how soft he truly was for him. To feel his fingers through his hair a little longer.

_ “Please don’t stand too close, I’m having trouble breathing. I’m afraid of what you’ll see.” _

The light changes and he crosses with the crowd he hadn’t noticed formed around him.

He can’t recall any moments in their friendship where Wooyoung didn’t want to be close to him. But now he can’t help but question how many times he’s wanted to put space between them. Wanted to push both Yeosang and his feelings away because maybe they hurt him more than they brought him joy.

_ “I’ll keep waiting for you to take me.” _

Wooyoung has never been one to wait for anything. He doesn’t even wait for the microwave to beep and he repeatedly pushes the ‘skip ad’ button for ads when the countdown is still happening.

Yeosang couldn’t imagine being special enough for someone to wait for him like this.

_ “How long until we call this love?” _

This line hits him like a train. He stops again. Getting bumped into and apologising endlessly to the people he’s disrupted.

What they had was love, in a way.

But Wooyoung clearly felt it in every way.

Did Yeosang?

Lucky Strike is another song Yeosang knows and loves. He was the one who showed Wooyoung this song and he wonders how he must’ve felt in that moment. Did he think Yeosang meant something more by showing him this song? Was he disappointed when there was nothing at the end of but a friendly smile?

_ “Don’t wanna miss a second of this boy, hold tight and love me longer.” _

Yeosang can pluck any memory involving the two of them somewhere new and Wooyoung taking candids of him, insisting he didn’t want to forget any of what was happening. Can think of a handful of times where the two of them have asked the other to stay just a little longer.

_ “Breathe me in, exhale slow.” _

This was something Yeosang did whenever Wooyoung was near. It was comforting. Like when he went to visit his parents and took in the of smell their place.

Wooyoung was like home.

There’s another acoustic guitar catching Yeosang’s attention and he looks at song title, For Baltimore by All Time Low. He used to listen to this band when he was younger.

_ “I think you think that I’m half drunk, searching for something of substance to casually dropping a line designed to keep you by my side.” _

How often did they search for reasons to stick around? When was Wooyoung silently crafting ways to keep Yeosang close?

Did Yeosang enjoy cuddling because it helped he feel grounded or did he enjoy  _ Wooyoung _ wrapping himself around him? Was it the weight of his best friend that tied him to the earth or was there something lying beneath that Yeosang always overlooked?

_ “I don’t wanna say good night.” _

Most night neither of them didn’t. Especially if they were on the phone. It’s why they started to just let the call run until one of them was up for the morning. And sometimes even then they wouldn’t hang up.

Wooyoung knew Yeosang usually overslept. So he’d stay on to get him up and going. They always joked about Yeosang being the teacher who gave the class false about having a sub because he’d be late.

Give a Little by Maggie Rogers is playing now and he gets another text while he’s reading the title.

milkyway:

Did you see a cute dog along the way? Or are you torturing me?

me:

Loads of cute dogs! A walker passed by. I’m close, promise.

_ “Let me be the light upon your lake.” _

Wooyoung was the brightest person he’ll ever meet. There wasn’t a soul who was kinder, a laugh more airy and contagious, no smile more captivating and no hand that could hold Yeosang’s heart the way Wooyoung did. Delicately.

_ “Give a little and maybe we could learn to love each other.” _

Because no matter how much loved each other now as best friends, there was still so much to learn about being  _ IN _ love with each other.

Yeosang almost doesn’t turn correctly when he repeats his own thoughts to himself.

He was in love with Wooyoung.

Wooyoung was in love with him (he hoped).

There’s a ukulele playing and he looks at the ipod, Would You Be So kind by Dodie is playing. He likes this song so far. The snapping and her voice.

_ “Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?” _

Yeosang wonders how many times Wooyoung has wanted to ask this question to him. Wonders what he would’ve said or felt before he heard this stupid playlist.

Would everything make sense like it does now?

_ “There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere. Wanna share?” _

Boy was Woyoung sharing those butterflies with Yeosang currently. Filling him to the point where he’s sure he could fly at any moment if they tried hard enough.

_ “Can your heart rate rise just a little?” _

Yes, Wooyoung. Yeosang’s heart rate has risen quite high. Just for you.

Sleepover by Hayley Kikyoko is on and this sounds like another sad one.

_ “Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing.” _

Yeah, it is in fact another sad one.

_ “Friends forever? I can think of something better.” _

That line settles the butterflies that were swarming inside him not too long ago. He feels guilty for some reason.

He knows he didn’t owe anyone his feelings.

Not even his best friend.

_ “Even when you hold my hand, I still feel alone.” _

Yeosang’s eyes water and his cheeks get hot.

He loved holding Wooyung’s hand. It was his favourite way to emotionally bound with him. Yeosang could never forgive himself if he was something that was hurting Wooyoung.

_ “At least I got you in my head.” _

But Wooyoung had to know he didn’t just have Yeosang in his head. He was always right there.

Then again, Yeosang supposes he really wasn’t.

_ “Can I just be in my head with you?” _

Yeosang doesn’t like this song. Not for them.

He makes a mental note to have this one removed from the playlist.

And to find a way to make it up to Wooyoung. Find a way to make sure he never feels like this again.

HARD skip to the next song. Which he already likes because it features Ed Sheeran (I was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly). Her voice lifts him out of the sad place the last song left him in. He smiles to himself as he listens,

_ “I was made for loving you. Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through.” _

Yeosang smiles because they weren’t hopeless hearts. They had years to know the other like the back of their hand.

If anyone was made to love Yeosang, he was sure that it was Wooyoung.

Who else could it be?

_ “I won’t scar your young heart.” _

Yeosang couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t hurt Wooyoung. But he could promise to try really hard not to. Promise to always be the best version of himself for Wooyoung. To make sure Wooyoung never wondered why he put so much time and effort into keeping Yeosang around. Never regret waiting for him to connect the dots.

The vet office comes into view and Yeosang is hit with a tidal wave of nausea.

He couldn’t face him. But he had to.

Yeosang creates a playlist.

Titles it,  **‘To Wooyoung’** (creative).

Description reads,  **‘when dancing in snow globes ( ˘ ³˘(◡‿◡˶) ‘**

Another fifteen songs.

Another fifty four minutes.

“Hey, why weren’t you answering my texts?”

Yeosang doesn’t mean to jump the way he does. But it does make Wooyoung laugh loud and obnoxious, just the way Yeosang loves.

Wooyoung looks at the ipod and then Yeosang, for a moment he thinks he’s panicking.

“Wooyoung..”

He waits for Yeosang to finish his sentence but he doesn’t. Or rather, he can’t.

Yeosang hands Wooyoung his ipod and clears his throat.

“Seriously use apple music on your  _ phone _ like the rest of humanity in the twenty first century.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes,

“Do you even realise how much storage I’m saving by  _ not _ using my phone? And don’t talk to me like you’re some cool and hip youngster when you refuse to use Uber.”

Yeosang’s in a mocking tone,

“Do YoU eVeN rEaLiSe HoW mUcH mOnEy I'm SaViNg By NoT uSiNg uBeR!?”

They laugh at how annoying they find each other.

Yeosang holds his hands behind his back.

“I um, made you playlist too. You should check it out.”

“You saw it..”

“It’s good. I liked it. I hope you like mine.”

He rocks back and forth from heel to toe. Wooyoung is chewing his bottom lip the way he does when he’s nervous.

“You shouldn’t do that. It’ll chap your lips.”

“It’s not like anyone cares that my lips are chapped.”

“I care.”

“Why?”

“Because I don ‘t wanna makeout with a crusty, dusty bitch.”

Wooyoung gets those wide owl eyes the way he does when he’s surprised and Yeosang is rapidly losing all the confidence he just had.

And so he does what he does best in moments like this; act first, regret later.

Yeosang steps into Wooyoung’s space and pecks his lips quickly. He holds still for a moment before he lets their lips touch again. He lingers this time, enjoying the way Wooyoung’s lips felt on his. Drop kicking the word platonic out of his brain. Cupping his face and running his thumb over his cheeks.

Yeosang lets his hands fall back to his side as he starts to pull away since Wooyoung is stiff and he’s highly reconsidering everything.

I mean, there’s gotta be someone else named Yeosang somewhere that he hasn’t met and Wooyoung is keeping him a secret.

But Wooyoung gently cups Yeosang’s face, pulling him back. Pressing their bodies together and they mold together.

Wooyoung’s lips are so soft, like a petal.

Yeosang’s lips taste like his strawberry lip balm.

The two of them are lost in each other. Lost in this moment. Like they always are when they’re together. Because moments like this weren’t like the movies. There were no fireworks, no slow motion movement, and the earth was still in fact spinning.

But they did feel it, that switch everyone talks about. When you're not just friends anymore, but lovers.

Their heart beat loud like fireworks.

Their hands moving slowly to feel familiar areas with new craving at their fingertips.

The world was spinning which means that no, them taking this chance was not the end of life as they knew it.

They broke apart slowly, unwillingly. Looking into each other's eyes just to be sure that really did happen. Yeosang leans in to kiss his nose.

Wooyoung kisses his.

They giggle before letting their lips twist together again. Yeosang could feel his smile and he pulled Wooyoung closer. Holding his soft body tightly. This is how kissing was supposed to make him feel. Lightheaded, full. Not like a task he had to do but like this was going to become his favourite past time.

When they broke apart again, there’s no tension. Just a silent awkward ‘what’s next?’

“I have to finish cleaning.”

“I should finish that lesson.”

Shy smiles dance across their faces. Wooyoung holds his chin,

“We should talk about this later. Over dinner? I’ll pick something up when I leave here.”

“And a movie at my place.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“The first of many.”

Yeosang watches him walk back into the vet office and finally feels something he’s always wanted to feel.

Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for alissa (so if she's the only one who likes it, mind ur business).


End file.
